Wide Eyes
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Après deux ans l'équipage se retrouve, Zoro en posant ses yeux sur son capitaine se demande comment il peut encore faire semblant et le regard de Luffy ne fait que renforcer cette idée. Les deux hommes sont enfin prêts à embrasser l'amour que l'autre lui offre. Eiichiro Oda possède tous les personnages.


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est mon premier écrit sur le couple Zoro x Luffy. S'il vous plaît, montrez-vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, ce que que j'apprécierais énormément.

* * *

Zoro avait envie de vomir. Et ce n'était pas à cause du remous de l'eau sur la coque du bateau. Certes, il n'avait pas pris la mer depuis deux ans, pour autant, il savait que ce n'était pas la raison de son mal-être. Il n'avait jamais été malade en mer et il n'allait certainement pas commencer à l'être maintenant. De l'extérieur, le bretteur paraissait confiant et déterminé, à l'intérieur, au contraire, il n'était qu'un mélange désastreux d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Il était heureux, impatient, enthousiaste, à la limite de l'hyperactivité, ce qui était rare, voire même impossible pour lui. Malgré tout, il était effrayé, affolé, douteux et empli d'appréhension, ce qui était tout autant surprenant venant de lui. Lui qui paraissait toujours empli d'un calme olympien, la plupart du temps ce n'était qu'une façade, les épreuves de la vie lui avaient apprises à se monter indifférent, même quand il se sentait concerné.

Il voulait revoir ses amis, tous ses amis après deux longues années de séparation, cependant, l'éventualité que leurs retrouvailles soient catastrophiques ne pouvait que le hanter. Luffy avait fait l'exploit de recruter des membres aussi disparates que complémentaires, entre eux, c'était soit le calme plat soit l'ouragan, aucune demi-mesure. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde ou alors ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente malheureusement, il se passait beaucoup de choses en deux ans. Ils allaient tous avoir changé, même si ce n'était que de l'ordre du détail et il serait bête de croire le contraire et s'ils n'avaient finalement plus rien à partager ? Zoro ne leur avouerait probablement jamais, mais ils l'avaient tous sauvé à leur manière, son capitaine plus que les autres, certes, mais chacun avait contribué à faire de lui l'homme qu'il était. Pour cela, l'ancien chasseur de pirates ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier.

Avait-il déjà parlé de Luffy ? Bien évidement. Après tout, chacune de ses pensées lui était adressée depuis bien avant leur séparation. Le sabreur se souvenait à la perfection de leur rencontre de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, des mots échangés, jusqu'à la sensation de la brise sur son visage. Il oubliait le plus important : le sourire de Luffy. S'il devait le dessiner ou le décrire dans la seconde qui suivait le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne peinerait pas un seul instant. Le brun était quelqu'un de têtu, autant, peut-être même plus que lui et cette journée, il l'avait convaincu de le rejoindre pour réaliser un rêve totalement loufoque, mais qui prenait, jour après jour, forme.

Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à comprendre comment il pouvait se souvenir de ce moment dans les moindres détails et pas de celui durant lequel il était tombé amoureux de son cadet. Peut-être n'y en avait-il jamais eu un ? Zoro avait fini par conclure qu'il n'était pas tombé pour le chapeau de paille à un moment précis, cela avait été long et progressif. De plus, ce sentiment s'était insinué dans son cœur avec une telle discrétion qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que cet amour le fasse souffrir pour la première fois. Pourtant, il aurait dû le comprendre avant, il s'était toujours montré plus tendre et plus indulgent quand il en venait au fils de Dragon, mais une partie de lui refusait de le voir, trouvant des excuses à ce comportement. Roronoa n'avait jamais autant souffert, aussi bien physiquement que moralement qu'à Thriller Bark. Ses propres blessures, celles qu'il avait eu en se battant contre Bartholomew Kuma, avaient été tout bonnement affreuses, les pires qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie. Or, ce furent celles du possesseur du fruit du démon du nom : Gomu Gomu no Mi qui lui avaient paru insoutenables, aussi bien quand il avait vu l'état de Luffy que quand il avait pris toute sa douleur.

Zoro avait toujours vécu pour son propre rêve : il deviendra le meilleure bretteur au monde, si bien que Kuina, haut dans le ciel ne pourra qu'entendre son prénom prononcé par le monde entier. Toute la vie du jeune homme avait tourné autour de cette promesse qu'il s'était fait après la mort de sa rivale, son amie et peut-être dans le fond ce qui ressemblait le plus à un amour enfantin. Cependant, sur cette île, alors que Kuma allait emmener Luffy loin d'eux, loin de lui, le second avait décidé d'abandonner son propre rêve pour celui de son capitaine. Il avait été prêt à mourir, mourir tout de suite et maintenant si cela avait signifié que le chapeau de paille eut pu vivre, vivre ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus. En cet instant, au moment même où il avait pris cette décision, Roronoa avait su, avait finalement compris qu'il était tombé pour le brun et qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Après tout, un homme qui possédait une aussi grande fierté et conviction que lui ne pouvait que les abandonner pour quelqu'un d'autre, par amour. Depuis ce triste jour, le pirate aux cheveux verts ne vivait que pour son innocent compagnon de mésaventures. On aurait pu croire et à juste titre, que cette idée allait le terrifier, or il ne pouvait qu'en sourire c'était plaisant de ne pas vivre que pour soi ou pour un rêve et de se battre aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre, spécialement si cette personne était Luffy. Le fils de Dragon était loin d'être n'importe qui et pas qu'à cause de ses origines, il était largement digne de sa confiance, de sa loyauté et même de son amour.

Une vague plus puissante que les autres le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Mihawk lui avait finalement laissé reprendre la mer après deux ans, comme il avait été convenu à son arrivée. Zoro savait qu'il devait encore s'améliorer et apprendre à maîtriser à la perfection de nouvelles techniques, pour autant, il était bien plus fort qu'avant et il se sentait prêt à affronter les grandes figures du Nouveau Monde avec ses compagnons. Jamais il n'aurait cru que celui qui l'entraînerait serait celui contre lequel il avait perdu pour la première et dernière fois, résultant à la promesse qu'il avait fait à Luffy. Mihawk lui avait énormément apporté et il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. En tant qu'homme, bretteur et pirate, il lui serait éternellement redevable et de cela, le plus jeune en était pleinement conscient. Le borgne regarda la carte posée sur ses genoux et le log pose attaché à son poignet, ce dernier était fissuré à cause d'un orage qu'il avait essuyé quelques jours plus tôt et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne résisterait certainement pas jusqu'à l'archipel Sabaody. Sauf que sans log pose, avec seulement une carte et son sens de l'orientation sur-développé, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que Nami était leur navigatrice attitrée et certainement la meilleure de tous.

Une forte envie de bailler interrompit la réflexion de l'ancien chasseur de pirates, prouvant à quel point il semblait inquiet par la situation il était épuisé et une petite sieste ne le tuerait pas. L'archipel sur lequel se trouvait leur point de rendez-vous ne devait plus très loin maintenant si ses calculs étaient corrects et avec un peu de chance, il la verrait peut-être se dessiner à l'horizon quand il se réveillera.

Ce fut le bruit des rires qui sortit brutalement Zoro de son profond sommeil, bien trop fatigué de la tempête qu'il avait traversé quelques jours plus tôt pour pouvoir dormir d'une seule oreille. Il fut tout d'abord désorienté, tellement qu'il pensait encore être sur Kuraigana et en pleine sieste avant l'un de ses nombreux entraînements. Il lui fallut donc quelques secondes supplémentaires, le temps de regarder et d'analyser tout autour de lui, pour comprendre qu'il arrivait sur l'archipel Sabaody. En effet, il pouvait voir tous les bateaux amarrés, dont la plupart revêtaient en haut du mât un drapeau pirate, sur la rive, il pouvait deviner le sable jaune orangé de la plage et reconnaître sans grande difficulté les grands arbres qui arboraient l'archipel. Un désagréable frisson le parcouru tout entier sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler c'était étrange de la revoir après deux longues années, il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il allait ressentir lorsqu'il la foulerait de ses pieds protégés par ses bottes. Un étrange sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette archipel d'aussi loin, c'était quand le reste de ses compagnons et lui, encore bien innocents, à bord du Thousand Sunny s'apprêtaient à partir à l'aventure dans le Nouveau Monde. Accompagnant, la mélancolie, une légère peur prit place en lui, hérissant ses poils, il se souvenait de l'horrible combat contre le pacifista, de son impuissance face à ce dernier, tout aussi bien face à Kuma qui l'avait fait disparaître sans qu'il ne puisse se rien faire. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et peut-être que finalement cela avait été pour le mieux, ils n'auraient jamais tenu une seule seconde dans le Nouveau Monde et après deux ans, il le comprenait parfaitement, Kuma leur avait inconsciemment rendu service ce jour-là.

Tout en gardant son éternel calme et ce, malgré l'excitation qui montait en lui, le jeune homme âgé de vingt et un ans à présent amarra sa petite barque. Il négligea le nœud, que quelqu'un la lui vole ou qu'elle parte à la dérive, cela lui importait peu, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait en avoir un quelconque besoin, plus maintenant en tout cas. Bientôt, il serait chez lui, avec ses compagnons, sur le Thousand Sunny, après deux ans et il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire à cette idée. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il commença à marcher sur l'archipel, la redécouvrant pendant qu'il laissait réellement, pour la première fois en deux ans tous ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Roronoa les avait maintenu enfoui bien trop longtemps, ne pouvant se laisser distraire durant son entraînement avec Mihawk. Sauf qu'il en était maintenant libéré et il avait à peine eu le temps de poser un premier pied sur la petite barque que déjà, les souvenirs s'imposaient à lui, même s'il tentait de les contrôler un minimum. Après s'être promené durant de longues heures et voyant que le soleil descendait progressivement du ciel pour venir embrasser la mer, le bretteur comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de retrouver Rayleigh. Il devait certainement l'attendre dans le bar de l'Arnaque dont la propriétaire était cette fameuse femme aux cheveux bruns coupés en carré, mais dont il ne pouvait se rappeler le nom. Peut-être quelque chose comme Shakou ? Ou Skerky ? De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été doué dans ce domaine, il lui avait toujours fallu plus de temps que les autres pour retenir les prénoms. Il n'y avait personne à leur point de rendez-vous quand il y était passé juste avant de se diriger vers le bar et il espérait bien retrouver quelques uns de ses amis là-bas.

En se dirigeant vers l'Arnaque, il observa le coucher de soleil sur l'eau et le reflet des chauds rayons sur les bulles, leur dotant des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'était magnifique et il devait avouer que ce paysage lui avait quelque peu manqué et un fin sourire naquit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait avoir eu les larmes aux yeux la première fois qu'il avait revu le lever du soleil après deux longues années, la brume toujours présente sur Kuraigana empêchait l'astre de baigner l'île et par la même occasion Zoro de sa lumière. Le lendemain de son départ, il avait pu être témoin du lever du soleil et sachant qu'il était bel et bien seul, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait laissé les perles salées couler de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues. Pour l'ancien chasseur de pirates, le lever du soleil signifiait beaucoup : c'était l'aube d'une nouvelle journée durant laquelle tout était possible, durant laquelle il pourrait passer plus de temps avec ses amis, Luffy et s'entraîner pour réalisé son rêve ainsi que celui de son capitaine. C'était aussi la preuve qu'il était encore vivant, que quelqu'un là-haut ou le simple fruit du hasard lui offrait une nouvelle journée à rire, travailler, douter, se tromper et s'améliorer à vivre tout simplement. Le sabreur savait que la vie pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment alors pour lui cela n'avait aucun prix.

Ses pieds l'ayant naturellement menés jusqu'au bar de l'Arnaque, comme si le chemin était encré au plus profond de lui-même, Roronoa se retrouva au pied de la porte avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Tout semblait bien trop silencieux. Était-il au bon endroit ? Oui définitivement, il pouvait voir l'insigne et le lieu n'avait pas l'air abandonné. Aucun son n'arriva aux oreilles du second c'était trop calme pour que ne serait-ce l'un des Mugiwaras soit déjà arrivé, quoi que Robin savait se montrer très discrète et malheureusement, elle était la seule. Le pirate leva le bras pour toquer contre la porte en bois. Depuis quand cognait-il ? Il était anxieux et excité. Machinalement, il toucha ses trois katanas qui reposaient contre sa hanche gauche dans le but de se calmer, ce tic l'apaisant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait décidément changé en deux ans, en serait-il de même pour ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ou même son amour ? Et ce fut sur cette ultime interrogation qu'il poussa la porte en bois.

 **«** **Oh** , souffla la brune, accoudée sur le comptoir, une cigarette dans sa main droite, la surprise se lisant sur son visage, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme et c'était pas loin d'être le cas.

 **-Sois le bienvenu** , commença Rayleigh dos à lui et Zoro put le reconnaître grâce à sa chevelure blanche qui était la preuve que la jeunesse était loin d'être éternelle. **Comme tu peux le voir, tu es le premier.**

 **-Quoi ?** Répondit-il à son tour étonné tout en posant sa main droite sur sa hanche libre, réalisant qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. **Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?** Questionna-t-il plus pour lui-même pendant que son éternel sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage, décidément, ils étaient. **Incorrigibles. »**

Le borgne s'était résolu à attendre le reste de l'équipage avec le plus de patience possible. Il ne pouvait rien y faire s'ils n'étaient pas capables d'être à l'heure. Heureusement pour lui, il ne se passa que peu de temps entre son arrivée et celles du reste de ses compagnons. Il avait aimé revoir chacun de ses amis de mauvaises comme de bonnes fortunes, même la tête de l'horrible Sanji lui avait manqué. Néanmoins, la personne qu'il avait adoré revoir n'était personne d'autre que son capitaine, seulement, la seule chose qu'il avait pu lui dire quand il l'avait vu avait été : **« Tu es le neuvième. »** , comme si Luffy pouvait comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Zoro aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il aurait aussi voulu l'embrasser avec passion et amour, le toucher pour découvrir la texture de sa peau et lui avouer à l'oreille en un murmure à quel point il n'était pas entier sans lui. Cependant, il n'arrivait rien fait de cela, par pudeur, honte, respect et peur très certainement. L'ancien chasseur de pirates n'avait pas honte d'aimer Luffy, ce petit idiot avait tout pour être aimé et le méritait amplement, ce dont il avait honte, c'était de lui : depuis quand le second tombait amoureux de son capitaine ? Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui, il le savait parfaitement et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas se confesser au plus jeune. Le brun en le voyant lui avait offert son éternel sourire étincelant comme une pierre précieuse, il n'avait pas été destiné qu'à lui, puisque Sanji était à ses côtés à ce moment, mais il s'en était satisfait. Tant qu'il pourrait le garder à ses côtés, Roronoa se moquait de souffrir de cet amour à sens unique.

Tout l'équipage se trouvait à présent à bord du Thousand Sunny après deux longues années, comme à leur habitude, ils étaient partis en catastrophe, poursuivi par la Marine, mais malgré tout heureux de se retrouver. Ils étaient maintenant sous l'eau, en direction de l'île des hommes poissons, passage obligatoire pour atteindre le Nouveau Monde, tout semblait se concrétiser après autant d'attente et tout le monde était impatient. Le bateau était plein de vie tandis que les pirates se retrouvaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En effet, les verres trinquèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, les rires se partagèrent et les paroles fusèrent il y avait beaucoup de bruit, peut-être même trop pour leurs oreilles, mais au contraire pas assez pour leur cœur gonflé de bonheur. La nuit s'annonçait longue et magique, chacun voulant reprendre contact avec tous les membres, souhaitant leur raconter leurs mésaventures tout en se renseignant sur celles des autres.

Nami dont la chevelure rousse lui tombait à présent sur les hanches saisissait la main de Robin dont la beauté semblait avoir éclos durant les deux deux dernières années et partaient vers leur chambre sous le regard du bretteur. Elles avaient prétexté être fatiguées de leur voyage Zoro n'y croyait pas réellement. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elles s'éloignaient des autres pour entamer une longue discussion entre femmes qui ne se finirait qu'aux aurores. Elles avaient raison d'en profiter, après tout, elles étaient les seules représentantes de la gente féminine sur le bateau et il y avait certains sujets dont elles ne pouvaient parler qu'entre elles. Brook et Franky en avaient fait rapidement de même, eux aussi fatigués et cette fois-ci, le second les croyait pleinement, alors il leur souhaita une bonne nuit en leur offrant l'un de ses rares sourires qui ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir s'effacer ce soir. Roronoa avait voulu rigoler en voyant Brook, avec ses lunettes de soleil, son chapeau digne d'un roi et toutes les guirlandes sur le corps, il ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. En réalité, il était devenu un star et le sabreur avait été impressionné. Franky avait fait rire tout l'équipage avec les nouveaux gadgets qu'il avait inclus dans son corps, jamais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts aurait cru qu'il serait capable de se transformer en cyborg, mais qui était-il pour juger ?

Usopp et Chopper s'étaient lamentablement endormis sur la table à manger après un verre de trop et en protecteur silencieux qu'il était, ils avaient recouvert leur corps empli de rhum d'une légère couverture pour pas qu'ils aient froid quand l'alcool quittera progressivement leur sang. Usopp n'avait pas changé, le même peureux bien trop sensible au penchant menteur, il avait promené Luffy et Chopper sur les histoires extraordinaires qui lui étaient arrivés ces deux dernières années. Le bretteur ne le croyait pas un seul instant, mais n'avait aucune preuve puisqu'il n'était pas présent, alors il l'avait laissé parlé mais simplement parce que voir des étoiles dans les yeux de son capitaine et du petit reine valait tout l'or du monde. Leur docteur était toujours aussi adorable et il faisait parti de ceux qui avait peu changé, il était exactement pareil excepté ce qui ressemblait à un capuchon qui recouvrait son éternel chapeau rouge orné d'une croix de docteur et ses vêtements. Il avait été adorable tout le long de la soirée et le cœur de Zoro avait une fois de plus fondu devant tant de douceur le petit reine était sa deuxième faiblesse, après Luffy bien évidement.

Enfin, Sanji lui, faisait la vaisselle, seul, n'ayant souhaité aucune aide et ce n'était certainement pas le sabreur qui lui en aurait proposé. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés un nombre incalculable de fois durant la soirée, principalement parce que l'ancien chasseur de pirates ne faisait que de lui répéter qu'il était arrivé le septième sur l'archipel. Après tout, il ne disait que la vérité et ce n'était pas de sa faute si le blondinet aux sourcils en bouclettes et à la barbichette se vexait pour un rien. Part ailleurs, plus le blond s'énervait à ce sujet, plus le borgne voulait l'embêter avec cela et c'était rapidement devenu un cercle vicieux dont Zoro en sortait vainqueur.

Le jeune homme âgé de vingt et un ans regardait l'océan qui recouvrait tout le bateau, il était noir comme la nuit et semblait être un monstre terrifiant prêt à les engloutir. Et c'était en parti vrai, si jamais le revêtement ne tenait pas, leur voyage se terminerait prématurément. Heureusement pour eux, Rayleigh était celui qui l'avait fait, ils ne craignaient donc rien. Rapidement le second remarqua les poissons fantastiques qui y vivaient et éclairaient l'eau, comme les étoiles éclairaient le ciel, là-haut. Il ne connaissait aucune des espèces qu'il avait sous les yeux et il appréciait de les découvrir sous leur plus beaux jours, dans leur élément naturel, rayonnantes. Le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Roronoa s'agrandit légèrement pendant qu'il se pencha pour s'appuyer à l'aide de ses coudes contre la rambarde. Le silence régnait en maître tout autour de lui, il appréciait ce calme après la bruyante soirée et partie de la nuit qu'il avait passé. Certes Zoro était content de revoir ses amis et cetera, cependant on ne pouvait se battre contre qui on était et il avait grandement besoin d'un peu de sérénité pour pouvoir se recentrer un peu sur lui-même. Ne pas penser à Luffy, surtout pas.

 **« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »**

La douce voix de son capitaine sortit abruptement le plus vieux du flot de pensées qui l'avait envahi depuis quelques minutes à présent. Contre son gré, ce même sourire qui commençait à faire souffrir ses joues devint niais quand il comprit que le chapeau de paille se trouvait à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son côté fleur bleu ressortait toujours quand le plus jeune était aux alentours, il avait arrêté de jouer les durs et abandonné le combat il y a bien longtemps. Cela ne le gênait pas et ne l'avait jamais gêné c'était devant Luffy après tout et depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'était promis d'être toujours vrai en sa présence. L'homme élastique l'avait toujours été et même si le borgne savait qu'aucune once de mensonge ne pouvait exister dans la moindre parcelle de son être, il aimait pensé que le fils de Dragon l'avait choisi, avait choisi d'être honnête en toutes circonstances. Il était donc logique et il estimait qu'être sincère avec le brun était le juste retour des choses. Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments envers Luffy ? Ces derniers ne rentraient bien évidement pas en ligne de compte. Ils avaient été, étaient encore et seraient pour toute sa vie son jardin secret il les chérirait avec soin et même si un jour il devait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ce dont il doutait fortement, il garderait toujours une partie de son cœur pour son cher capitaine.

Osant enfin, l'ancien chasseur de pirates jeta un coup d'œil à celui pour qui il donnerait tout, tout ce qu'il possédait, même sa vie et aussi ce qu'il n'avait pas, dans le seul but de le ravir. Il avait bien changé en deux ans, certes il portait toujours ce stupide et contagieux sourire sur ses lèvres et avait toujours les mêmes soyeux et souples cheveux noirs, néanmoins tout le reste semblait différent. En effet, il était légèrement plus grand et plus musclé, même si c'était moins que lui. De plus, une énorme cicatrice en forme de croix remplissait tout son torse et Zoro savait que ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses séquelles qu'il gardait de la guerre à Marine Ford, pour sauver son frère. Le bretteur pouvait voir d'autres marques de cette dure épreuve : son regard et son visage était plus ferme, plus sévère, plus mature (dans la mesure du possible pour Luffy) qu'avant. Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant, c'était qu'une once de tristesse, absente il y a deux ans se trouvait dans ses prunelles, pourtant, elle était s'y bien dissimulée que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se demanda si son cadet en avait lui-même conscience.

Le sabreur voulait lui demander comment il allait, comment il allait réellement, pas de mensonges, la simple vérité. Il n'avait pas perdu de frère comme le possesseur du fruit du démon, cependant, il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un être cher, le souvenir de Kuina le lui rappelait sans cesse. Roronoa ne le fit pas, pas parce qu'il avait peur, il sentait simplement que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il le ferait au moment de se coucher, en espérant que même après deux ans, le chapeau de paille l'inviterait toujours à le suivre dans sa cabine pour parler. Il était toujours plus ouvert quand la fatigue le rattrapait et faisait tomber tous ses murs un par un.

 **« Oui, en effet. »**

Le jeune aux cheveux verts avait répondu bien trop tard pour que cela eut paru naturel et eut convenu convenablement dans la conversation. De plus, il n'était plus réellement certain que ce qu'il trouvait magnifique était le spectacle devant lui, que la mer lui offrait et dont Luffy parlait ou ce que le futur roi des pirates lui permettait d'observer, c'est-à-dire lui. Jusqu'à présent Zoro l'avait regarder comme un second regardait son capitaine, comme un ami considérait un autre ami. Maintenant qu'il l'analysait du point de vue d'un homme et l'envisageait comme étant un homme, il ne pouvait que tomber une nouvelle fois pour lui. Le fils de Dragon s'était embelli durant ces deux dernières années, il n'était plus un adolescent, mais un jeune homme. Sauf que cette tristesse qui se dégageait parfois de lui ne donnait qu'une seule envie à l'ancien chasseur de pirates il voulait le renfermer dans un cocon pour que jamais il ne perde son optimisme et sa joie de vivre. Son capitaine ne devait jamais être à nouveau témoin de la cruauté dont l'être humain pouvait être capable. En tant que second, il l'avait souvent forcé à prendre en maturité et à devenir plus responsable, comme avec Usopp à Water Seven par exemple. Excepté que cette fois-ci, le prix à payer avait été bien trop fort et ce pour n'importe quel humain, sa nouvelle maturité avait un goût amer et c'était celui de la vie que son frère avait perdu.

Soudain, le plus jeune décrocha ses iris noires de la mer pour les poser sur son tout premier compagnon. Un éclatant sourire, un réellement sincère, celui qui étirait tout son visage, faisait remonter ses pommettes tellement haut sur son visage qu'il réduisait considérablement la taille de ses yeux, apparut sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Le borgne avait envie de prendre sa mâchoire en coupe et de l'embrasser jusqu'à le voir perdre son souffle, rougir comme une tomate et percevoir du désir dans ses prunelles. Peut-être devrait-il le faire, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'il pouvait être bête, qu'en était-il de la partie sur son jardin secret et de la satisfaction d'avoir déjà la chance de pouvoir trouver dans une personne comme le brun un ami ? Se voilait-il la face depuis ces deux dernières années ? Les doutes envahir l'esprit du grand Roronoa, il était réellement déboussolé et l'intérieur de lui n'était que tempête, si bien qu'il en perdit le temps d'une seconde son équilibre. Il avait l'impression de revivre le moment où il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Luffy que pouvait-il bien avoir réalisé juste à l'instant ?

Zoro poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela maintenant, il venait de retrouver celui qu'il aimait après deux longues années loin de lui, il pouvait encore attendre, il le pouvait, il le savait. Il devait se montrer patient aussi bien pour le cœur de l'homme caoutchouc que pour le sien. Il imaginait parfaitement dans quel état devait être le brun après la guerre à Marine Ford il avait dû pleurer, crier et vouloir mourir comme lui l'avait souhaité à la mort de Kuina. Le fils de Dragon ne devait pas s'en être remis depuis très longtemps, si on arrivait seulement à se remettre un jour de ce genre d'épreuve et ce n'était pas le moment pour le sabreur de venir tout chambouler encore une fois. De plus, qu'en était-il de lui, de son propre cœur, de ses propres sentiments dans cette histoire ? Il se devait de les prendre en compte, de se concentrer sur lui. Le souvenir douloureux des pleurs matinaux lui revinrent en tête, accompagné de celui de son cœur brisé. Lui aussi avait souffert durant cette séparation aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait pleuré, la plupart du temps contre son gré, mais les faits étaient les faits, combien de fois s'était-il réveillé le matin les joues couvertes de larmes plus ou moins sèches ? Bien trop souvent, si ce n'était pas tous les jours. Avait-il encore besoin de se malmener en dévoilant des sentiments non réciproques ? Pas le moindre du monde.

Cependant, il y avait toujours cet espoir, même fin, que ces derniers soient réciproques et le bretteur haïssait autant qu'il adorait s'accrocher à cette illusion, parce qu'il savait que si son amour était partagé alors il serait l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Il mourait d'amour pour le brun et ces deux années n'avaient fait que de l'amplifier, qu'ils soient ensembles ou non, la même inquiétude le rongerait, la même adrénaline pulserait dans ses veines et la même passion ferait battre son cœur. Alors pourquoi continuer de prétendre ? Roronoa voulait se frapper. Durant la séparation, il n'avait fait que de se promettre de ne jamais révéler ses sentiments ou du moins attendre, de se mettre à la place de Luffy et de se montrer patient et raisonnable, comme il l'avait toujours été. Pourquoi tous ses plus profonds doutes lui revenaient en pleine figure maintenant, le faisant trembler et perdre tous ses moyens ? Aujourd'hui, l'homme pour lequel il était tombé était encore plus magnifique qu'avant et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était plus déterminé que jamais et semblait prêt. Le chapeau de paille semblait prêt pour quelque chose que son aîné n'arrivait pas à comprendre, tout du moins pas encore. Qu'en était-il de sa fameuse promesse d'être toujours vrai quand il était question de son capitaine ? Lui rappela sa conscience et l'ancien chasseur de pirates eut la nette impression que cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. Parfois la vérité faisait plus de mal que de bien, se répéta-t-il, tentant de se convaincre avec la seule excuse à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Pendant que son cœur et sa conscience semblaient se déchirer sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Zoro plongea à nouveau ses prunelles dans celles devenues transparentes de Luffy. L'opinion commune partageait l'idée que les yeux étaient la porte de l'âme et à cet instant, le second ne pouvait pas la contredire. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'en un regard le possesseur du Gomu Gomu no Mi lui communiquait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais et ne lui dirait probablement jamais. Et c'était tout simplement magnifique. Sans que le plus vieux ne s'y attende, les iris du chapeau de paille devinrent brumeuses et rapidement de silencieuses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Les défenses du plus petit n'avait apparemment pas tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche et le sabreur savait que l'alcool avait jouer un rôle.

Sans qu'il ne puisse une nouvelle fois l'anticipé, Roronoa sentit des perles salées tomber de ses cils pour glisser sur son menton. Pleurait-il lui aussi ? De la surprise mélangée à de l'affolement se dessinèrent sur le visage du capitaine et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le prit brusquement dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre son torse avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il posa son menton contre le dessus de la tête de l'être pour qui il donnerait tout, pendant qu'il caressait son dos dans le but de le réconforter et l'apaiser. La douleur de Luffy était la sienne et cela allait bien plus loin que l'expérience physique qu'il avait vécu à Thriller Bark, n'importe quelle douleur du brun était aussi la sienne et ce pour toujours. Le plus jeune le serra avec force, s'agrippant contre sa tunique verte foncé comme si sa vie en dépendant et une partie de Zoro aimait y croire. Lentement, il se calma alors que le borgne se balançait de gauche à droite dans une danse paisible tout en continuant de caresser son dos et ses cheveux.

 **«** **Merci** , déclara le fils de Dragon en un murmure après s'être séparé de son premier compagnon et d'avoir sécher les dernières larmes qui reposaient sur ses joues.

 **-Toujours** , se contenta de répondre le plus vieux en lui souriant avec tendresse.

 **-Je suis désolé Zoro, mais je ne peux plus prétendre** , avoua le capitaine la voix quelque peu tremblante, comme s'il se sentait coupable, le regard empli d'un mélange contradictoire entre détermination et tristesse.

 **-Tu, je, quoi ? »**

Malheureusement le bretteur n'eut pas le temps de protester plus longtemps, en effet, les lèvres de son cadet recouvraient les siennes en un mouvement brutal, sans une once de délicatesse. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs nez s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre et au final se fut à peine si leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était désagréable et le borgne détesta la sensation de ce premier baiser, de son premier baiser, de leur premier baiser. Malgré tout, il en comprenait sa signification, il comprenait quelle était l'intention de Luffy même si c'était maladroit, comme tout ce qu'il faisait et il le comprenait si bien qu'il ne savait pas comme réagir. Alors le second fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux il resta stoïque. Il ne répondit pas au baiser (s'il pouvait l'appeler comme cela), n'enlaça pas la fine et musclée taille de l'homme qu'il aimait et ce quand bien même Monkey D passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête pour ébouriffer ses cheveux verts à l'aide de ses longs doigts. Au fond de lui, Zoro savait parfaitement qu'il agissait mal, qu'il allait blesser le mangeur de fruit du démon en se comportant de cette façon et lui aussi par la même occasion, lui qui rêvait de ce moment depuis bien longtemps. Le pirate savait tout cela, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, tout était trop soudain et il devait analyser la situation au calme, prendre du recul par rapport ce qu'il venait de se produire. Quand il s'agissait d'aller au combat, il n'y pensait jamais à deux fois, cependant, quand il était question de relations humaines il pouvait rester indécis des heures durant.

Le chapeau de paille finit par se séparer de lui et la vue qu'il lui offrit, lui brisa, comme il l'avait prévu, le cœur. Le visage du fils de Dragon était déformé par la tristesse, il semblait ravagé, ses yeux étaient vides et plein de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et son corps tout entier était pris de soubresauts. Il baissa d'ailleurs rapidement la tête, très certainement par honte, ne souhaitant plus voir son premier camarade et ne voulant pas que ce dernier voit dans quel état il était il s'était déjà assez donné en spectacle. Sauf que Roronoa n'avait pas besoin de voir toute la douleur sur son visage ou même de l'imaginer, il pouvait la sentir, il pouvait la ressentir à l'intérieur de lui, lui brûlant les tripes et lui lacérant le cœur. Si seulement il avait envisagé la possibilité que Luffy l'embrasse, il aurait pu réagir en conséquence, comment aurait-il pu imaginer un seul instant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Une douce chaleur remplaça la douleur qui détruisait son cœur il n'y avait pas de plus belle sensation que de savoir que votre moitié vous aimait aussi. Devait-il le dire à son capitaine ? Ce même débat intérieur reprit, le déchirant une fois de plus. Un nombre incalculable d'émotions contradictoires tantôt enveloppaient, tantôt entaillaient sans cesse son pauvre organe, si bien que le bretteur se demandait si ce dernier allait s'en sortir vivant. Les deux promesses qu'il s'était fait se battaient en lui et aucune ne semblait prendre l'avantage, alors il ne pouvait que rester spectateur de la tristesse à laquelle l'être le plus cher à ses yeux était en proie.

Le prenant par surprise, il vit le plus jeune effectuer un mouvement de recul, prêt à s'échapper, bien trop honteux de ce qu'il avait osé faire à son premier compagnon de voyage. Réagissant rapidement et en suivant son instinct, l'ancien chasseur de pirates attrapa bien plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son poignet, dans le but de le retenir, avant de comprendre qu'il lui faisait mal et de desserrer sa prise. Décidément, ce soir, il ne faisait que d'enchaîner les faux pas. L'homme caoutchouc releva la tête vers son second, voir toute cette tristesse et toute cette eau salée sur ses joues brisa le cœur de Zoro. Il avait volontairement fait souffrir un être qui lui était cher à cause de sa fierté et de son honneur, comment pourrait-il se regarder dans un miroir à présent ?

Doucement, il lâcha le poignet du plus petit pour tendrement déposer sa main droite contre sa joue et essuyer à l'aide de son pouce les perles transparentes qui avaient arrêté de couler. Une fois qu'il eut fini de sécher la joue gauche, il passa rapidement à la droite avec cette même délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Luffy le regardait avec incompréhension, ne comprenant certainement pas ce changement de comportement, malgré tout, le borgne pouvait apercevoir dans ses prunelles une flamme emplie d'espoir. De plus, le chapeau de paille semblait apprécier le contact, puisqu'il n'hésitait pas à pencher sa tête sur le côté pour sentir plus fortement la chaude paume du sabreur. Parfois, il fermait les paupières, comme pour se concentrer uniquement sur la sensation qu'il lui offrait. Si le capitaine avait été un chat, son second l'aurait à coup sûr entendu ronronner. Même si lui-même aimait le contact, l'ancien chasseur de pirates ne savait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision, il venait de donner de l'espoir au fils de Dragon et maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Que devait-il faire ?

À la recherche de réponses qui lui étaient encore inconnues, Roronoa prit le visage du possesseur du Gomu Gomu no Mi en coupe à l'aide de ses deux mains et établit un long contact visuel avec lui. Doucement, il passa ses pouces contre les lèvres quelque peu rêches du brun elles le tentaient énormément et il ne pouvait pas le nier. En réalité, elles faisaient même plus que le tenter, il avait l'impression qu'elles l'appelaient et qu'elles lui ordonnaient de les embrasser, maintenant et pour toujours. Il ne pouvait décidément pas faire cela et ce, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Quelle différence cela ferait-il ? Surtout que le chapeau de paille avait des sentiments pour lui et cela rentrait à présent dans l'équation. Il aimait plus que raison son capitaine, le protégerait au dépend de sa vie et le guiderait comme il l'avait toujours fait, au final, ce ne serait qu'une évolution positive de leur relation, n'est-ce pas ? Pour autant, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était parfois déconseillé de sortir entre amis, bien évidement il ferait tout pour rendre Luffy heureux, mais que se passeraient-ils s'ils venaient à se séparer ? Il devrait quitter l'équipage, peut-être en rejoindre un autre (même s'il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage), devenir l'ennemi de celui qu'il avait aimé ou alors abandonner son rêve. Tous ces scénarios le terrifiaient.

Le bretteur poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité, toujours aussi perdu. Surpris, il observa un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son bien aimé comprenait-il son amour ? Lentement, il colla son front contre celui du plus jeune, pendant qu'il glissait ses mains de sa mâchoire au cou de l'homme élastique. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait si fort que cela en était douloureux et que cela le tuait de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire, le lui clamer haut et fort. Il ferma les yeux et grimaça. Que devait-il faire ?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende une fois de plus, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sentit la pulpe d'un doigt parcourir son visage avec une grande hésitation. Il ouvrit les paupières, confirmant ainsi que c'était bel et bien le brun qui le touchait. Il arriva après un long moment au niveau de sa cicatrice, celle qui l'obligeant à garder son œil gauche clos il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de lui faire mal et il put lire dans le regard de son capitaine de l'interrogation, se demandant certainement ce qu'il s'était passé. Un fin sourire étira les fines lèvres de Zoro et il tenta de lui faire comprendre que cette histoire serait pour plus tard, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Semblant comprendre, le chapeau de paille poursuivit son inspection, passant par ses joues, allant sur son nez, faisant un détour par sa mâchoire large et musclé avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Luffy les regardait avec passion, ce qui dérouta quelque peu le plus vieux, avait-il aimé l'embrasser ? Ses pommettes prirent une teinte rougeâtre à ce souvenir et à cette idée. L'ancien chasseur de pirates ne le remarqua qu'à l'instant, mais à cause de leur front toujours en contact, leur nez se frôlaient et leur souffle se mélangeaient il pouvait sentir l'haleine teintée d'alcool du fils de Dragon et devinait facilement qu'il en était de même pour la sienne.

Lorsque Roronoa porta à nouveau ses iris sur celles de l'homme élastique, il n'y lut que du désir et le plus jeune se rapprocha rapidement de lui, collant leur corps. Silencieusement, le brun lui criait de l'embrasser, le borgne pouvait le deviner à son regard et au comportement toujours plus tactile et chaud. L'homme caoutchouc semblait comprendre le débat intérieur auquel son second était en proie et sans utiliser le moindre mot, il lui montrait quel camp il devait choisir, quelle décision il devait prendre. En le sentant si près de lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait envie de se fondre en lui, de laisser Monkey D. faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il lui appartenait depuis longtemps à présent et dans tous les sens du terme. Luffy était à sa merci, ici, dans le creux de ses bras, pourquoi continuer de prétendre plus longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas embrasser l'amour qui lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent et oublier une promesse pour une autre ? Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, son cadet ferma ses paupières et rapprocha leurs lèvres de façon à ce qu'elles se frôlent sans jamais réellement se toucher. Même si le capitaine poussait un léger gémissement empli d'impatience, la décision lui appartenait, l'ancien chasseur de pirates tenait son bonheur entre ses main et tout dépendait de lui. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa cage thoracique. Bordel, que devait-il faire ?

Les mains du mangeur de fruit du démon se placèrent à l'arrière de la tête de Zoro et le plus petit commença une douce torture qui consistait à tirer avec douceur sur ses mèches de cheveux. Instinctivement, le bretteur glissa ses propres mains jusqu'à la taille de son cadet, ne descendant pas plus bas, restant, pour le moment en tout cas, dans la décence. Le grognement, suivit d'un nouveau gémissement qui sortirent de la gorge du chapeau de paille eurent raison du grand Roronoa qui embrassa à son tour celui qu'il aimait. Il l'avait lui aussi fait sur le coup de l'impulsion, mais son baiser en restait beaucoup moins abrupte que celui du brun il était même d'une surprenante douceur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son capitaine, l'ancien chasseur de pirates se sentait plus léger, il se sentait même voler, comme si un énorme poids avait disparu de ses épaules. Il serra avec fermeté les hanches de Luffy, comme pour le retenir ou lui montrer qu'il était sien, qu'importait, puisque son capitaine griffait avec sa main droite sa nuque et tirait ses cheveux avec la gauche.

Rapidement, le baiser devint moins innocent et leur langue se rencontrèrent, se mélangèrent et dansèrent ensemble dans un ballet enflammé. Le chapeau de paille poussait des gémissements étouffés tandis que Zoro grognait d'une manière quelque peu bestiale. Sentant la jambe du futur roi des pirates contre sa taille, le sabreur comprit ce qui était attendu de lui avec une facilité étonnante, il souleva Luffy après avoir passé ses paumes contre ses fesses qu'il pouvait sentir musclées sous son toucher. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les rattrapa et il durent, à contre cœur, se séparer, ne se préoccupant pas du fin filet de salive qui prouvait à quel point leur étreinte avait été langoureuse. Le souffle court, l'homme élastique posa son front contre celui de son premier compagnon et les deux hors la loi tentèrent de se calmer, les paupières closes, mais sans jamais lâcher la prise qu'ils exerçaient sur l'autre. Les pieds du chapeau de paille finirent par renouer avec le pont du bateau et les deux amants rouvrirent enfin les yeux ils étaient magnifiques. En effet, leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs lèvres gonflées, leur souffle erratique et leurs prunelles brillaient d'amour pour l'autre. Ils étaient finalement comblés et heureux. Zoro remonta une main contre la joue de Luffy qui chercha à nouveau à approfondir le contact en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Il était tout bonnement adorable, à croquer même et c'était bien ce que son aîné comptait faire, néanmoins, il avait quelque chose à faire avant il devait le lui dire.

 **«** **Je t'aime Luffy, Je t'aime tellement que je pourrai** **s** **en mourir. Je te promets que-** , commença avec ardeur le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avant de se faire interrompre par un index contre ses lèvres.

 **-Je t'aime aussi. Et pour ce soir, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »**

La réponse du brun le fit doucement sourire et avant qu'il ne puisse se replonger dans ses pensées, le capitaine du Thousand Sunny lui saisit la main droite et avec tendresse le tira pour prendre la direction de sa cabine. Comprenant rapidement l'intention de l'homme qu'il aimait, le sourire du bretteur s'agrandit, dévoilant ses dents blanches il avait définitivement pris la bonne décision et il savait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois en deux ans, ils ne s'endormirent pas seuls et plus important encore, aucune larme ne fut versée le lendemain matin.


End file.
